Obtaining samples from containers or other systems that support biologically and/or chemically active environments can require complex and careful sampling procedures to avoid contamination of the containers or the environment itself. For example, most bioreactors require frequent sampling (e.g., one or more times a day) to monitor and control the conditions and levels of nutrients needed for cell growth. To reduce the risk of contamination within such systems, conventional sampling techniques generally require operators to perform multiple, labor-intensive steps.